Doctor Who: Nightmare
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: The Doctor, along with Amy, Rory, and River go to Partanium, the party planet, but when they are joined by two of the Doctors' old friends, what is supposed to be the party of their lives quickly turn into the fight for their lives. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Pre-story "You Owe Me One" up now. Idea originally started from listening to Nightmares by Chameleon Circuit.
1. Prologue

"_And you have no idea where these signals are coming from?" a tall, blue eyed man asked warily, leaning against the desk studying a computer screen. A woman with shoulder length dark brown hair leaned over the mans' shoulder shaking her head._

"_No we don't. Everyone in this room has studied it over and over and no one is even close to figuring it out what it is or who it is." The woman said in a welsh accent. "Sorry Jack." Jack straightened up, sighing. He looked towards the other two people in the room._

"_It's okay Gwen. Martha, Mickey, aside from me you've both traveled with _him_, do either of you recognize this signal or its patterns?" Martha shook her head, wide brown eyes sweeping the screen carefully, studying it. Her husband Mickey shifted his weight, crossing his arms with a somewhat hard expression on his face._

"_No, sorry mate."_

_Jack blew out another gust of air wide eyed, he ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. "Well we'll just have to make out what we can. One thing for sure is that whoever it is; they're desperate to get our attention." He stated. Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him in confusion, Gwen turned fully to face Jack, surprised. _

"_Who? What do you mean?"_

"_Look Gwen," Jack said leaning towards the monitor, pointing at series of date and times. "It has to be a person, let alone another intelligent being. Whoever it is knows well enough how to transmit the signal precisely in the exact same way at the same time each day. I'm surprised UNIT or anyone else hasn't already picked up on this chatter." While studying Gwen's expression and explaining his theory, another thought occurred to him. "Hold on a minute, Martha, you work with UNIT." Martha shrugged in response._

"_I mostly do freelance now, but I still work with them from time to time. Why?"_

"_Do you know if they've noticed this signal?" Jack asked excitedly, something sparked in Martha's eyes as she caught on to where Jack was headed with his idea._

"_No, they haven't noticed it; no one has; only Torchwood. Mickey searched their computers shortly after you told me about it over the phone, and he found nothing. So that means…" she babbled quickly._

"_That whoever it is only wants Torchwood to notice! But that's brilliant!" Gwen finished, whirling around to face Martha, both women smiled widely at each other. _

_Jack started to frown, "No it isn't." everyone turned to look at him confused. "I'm serious, if they only want Torchwood to receive the signal, that means either someone we know is trying to reach us, or something is threatening to destroy us, Torchwood, and what Torchwood stands for." He realized gravely, smiles that filled the room started to disappear as they realized how right Jack could be. _

"_I'm sorry, but I thought I might point this out, but doesn't that signal seem familiar to anyone else but me? Maybe not Gwen, but you and Martha for sure Jack." Mickey pointed out; all three cocked their heads to the side as they studied the signal pattern. "Hey Gwen, do you think you could play the signal recording?" he asked, still deep in thought. She obliged, letting the recording play in a loop. The signal sounded scratchy and low pitched, although it sounded like words were being chanted over and over, but unable to be understood. "Do you think you could equalize it or something? Try and figure out what its saying?" Again, Gwen nodded, trying her best to even out the recording while muttering all the while how if Tosh were still here it would be easier for all of them. Finally though, she broke through._

"_Fire and ice and rage inside, how long 'till I fall? Fire and ice and rage inside, how long 'till I fall? Fire and ice and rage inside, how long 'till I fall? Fire and ice and rage inside, how long 'till I fall?" a young woman's voice in an accent similar to Jacks' whispered, chanting the phrase over and over again. _

"Fire and ice and rage inside, how long 'till I fall_? What is that supposed to mean?" Martha asked. "Sounds urgent enough to catch someone's attention though, I'll give them that."_

That voice, even in a whisper I recognize it from somewhere_, Jack thought. "Yeah, but who's attention do they want?"_

"_Jack." The same voice from the recording uttered… from in the room itself. Jack, Gwen, Martha and Mickey all drew pistols they had concealed on their person, whirling to look to their right. There, to their surprise was a teenage girl in a loose form fitting navy blue Muppet shirt and knee length jean skort. Even with 5 pistols trained on her, she looked at them calmly, looking at them with her large brown eyes. Jack took his right hand off his gun, moving it to in front of the others to prevent them from firing._

"_Hold your fire." He ordered, placing his own pistol back into its holster. A smile lit up his face as he crossed the floor to grab the girl in a tight hug, he muttered something as he took the first few steps, but the others missed it. The girl didn't though. "Hey you!" Jack said into the girls shoulder as they hugged, "been a while hasn't it?"_

_They stepped away from each other, still grinning. "Yep," she said, popping the p at the end. "Hey Martha, hey Mickey!" she continued, waving at them. They waved back smiling, recognition sparkling in their eyes. Together her and Jack walked towards the group, now relaxed and guns away._

"_Martha, Mickey, you already know who this is. Gwen, this is N-" Jack began, but his friend cut him off, walking one step ahead of him, arm extended. _

"_Code name is B.W.A.T.L, your Gwen right? Nice to meet you, heard a lot of great things about you." B.W.A.T.L introduced herself, throwing a witty grin at Jack; Gwen shook her hand smiling back at the girl. Dropping her hand, B.W.A.T.L looked around the room confused. "Jack, I know your team is bigger than this, where is everybody? Ianto, Owen, Tosh… where are they?" she asked, Jack and Gwen winced as she listed the names._

"_They died…" Jack said forlornly, bowing his head, Gwen did the same. The girls' eyes widened in response to the news, shock flitting across her face._

"_They did? Crud, Jack I'm so sorry. Always seem to find out who died years after they've already been dead I do. I didn't know, I wouldn't have mentioned them had I of known." She said in a respectful tone. Gwen looked at her, squeezing the girls' shoulder._

"_It's okay, thank you though."_

"_With time travel though you can never tell which point in time you've ended up in so I don't blame you for asking." Jack mused; the girl bobbed her head up and down as a thought occurred to her._

"_So this _is_ spring 2012 right?" she asked wide eyed, everyone in the room nodded._

"_So _obviously_ you didn't send us that message just to pop in and say hi." Jack said, remembering her message. B.W.A.T.L turned her head to look at him, her expression staying neutral. _

"_No, this isn't just a social visit. I need to talk to you." _

"_Sure, what do you need?" Jack replied, looking her straight in the eye. There, was a hidden message, a plea._

_Walking up to him, she put her hand around Jack and on to his back leading him a few feet away from the others. Stopping, she looked back at him straight into his blue eyes._

"_Jack, I need your help."_

* * *

**2 Weeks Later...**

"So where are we going this time?" Amy asked, perked by the Doctor's enthusiasm.

"Partanium, largest party in the universe. The whole planet is one huge party! Isn't that great?" the Doctor crowed excitedly, throwing his arms in the air. Amy smiled as he continued to babble, running around the console, flipping switches, pumping pumps, and dialing coordinates. Then he whirled around to look at a curly haired young woman who was trying discreetly to reach for a button. "And don't turn the brake off River. I like that noise, it's a brilliant noise." River pulled her hand away grinning. "And off we go!" The TARDIS went spinning of through time and space towards Partanium.

As the Doctor worked on the controls facing the doors, a peculiar feeling swept over him, that something was off. He looked up towards the door, there stood two figures. A tall familiar man stood clutching a teenage girl's arm stood in front of the doors of the TARDIS as if they had simply walked through the doors as the TARDIS spiralled through time and space. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" the girl looked at him.

"What?" she replied.

"What?" The Doctor said slightly higher pitched.

"WHAT!" said the girl in an even higher pitched voice than the Doctor's had been, looking from side to side.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"But… how did you get in? The shields are up, and you did not just waltz in through that door!" the Doctor pointed past them to the doors, while running around the controls, checking screens and, lights ever confused. The man by the door looked around the room surprised, letting go of the girl, while the girl walked up the stairs to be right in front of the Doctor as he tried to turn around.

"Oh Doctor, you know very well that fields can't stop me, I can manipulate them remember?" she said waving him off, her accent was very peculiar, like she was the whole of UK in one person. Mentally, the Doctor had to admit it threw him off on who this arrogant kid was. Amy stepped forward not noticing the Doctors' unusual silence, with a confused and accusing look on her face.

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor knows who I am, that's enough," the girl said simply. Amy looked towards the Doctor for help.

"Amy, River, Rory, this is…" The Doctor began, but the girl clapped her hand over his mouth before he could get her name out. He tried to protest, but the girl looked at him sternly.

"I'm known around as B.W.A.T.L." She introduced herself.

Amy laughed mockingly, "What, are you? A robot?"

"A cyberman would be more correct," Amy stepped back startled at the word cyberman, looking over B.W.A.T.L, "but no. it's just a short form of the actual code name."

"Well than, what's your real name?" Rory said, stepping in front of Amy to protect her. B.W.A.T.L sighed, exasperated.

"Again, the Doctor knows who I am and that's all that matters. Although instead of calling me B.W.A.T.L all the time, I suppose you could go shorter, calling me… Bree… yeah Bree, that could work. You can call me Bree." She said grinning. By then, the Doctor had regained control of himself.

"Jack! Well, well, well! I thought I had disabled your vortex manipulator after the Medusa Cascade incident, and yet here you are!" the Doctor accused Jack, eyes narrowing. Jack raised his hands.

"You haven't changed a bit Doctor, and there are so many ways of time travel, _and _I'm supervised." Jack replied sarcastically, nodding towards Bree. The Doctor turned on her, looking for a vortex manipulator, but finding none looked for another explanation. She grinned even wider when he found none.

"I can't believe you forgot Doctor." Bree said, shaking head. The Doctor just stared, trying to remember.

"Who are you Bree? I feel like I know you, but I can't put my finger on it." He said thinking.

Bree's face fell, genuinely sad. "You… really don't remember me?" The Doctor shook his head. Bree put on a determined face, and moved very close to the Doctor, placing her finger tips lightly on his temples. He gasped as a bright image overtook his every thought, an internal adventure that had once occurred, that was long forgotten. The TARDIS control room was still visible, but what Bree was showing him telepathically was all he could "see" hear and smell.

A whiff of leather, extremely short hair in a blooming garden with a pond and hedge to his left, a little girl with waist length brown hair in a white dress was skipping. She was running away from him, laughing, singing "Do-ctor!" She stopped, whirling around to face him with a wide smile. Her eyes were a dark brown. It was a younger Bree. The vision skipped a few years into the future, away from the garden and into an actual real life incident. Long over coats and suits, side burns. The Doctor saw an oncoming car heading towards him, but it was stopped by some unseen force. On the opposite street corner, he saw a teen girl holding out her hand as if to stop the car, no… she was stopping the car. She eyed him meaningfully as she swept her short brown hair behind her ear. Another time traveller; Bree.

Bree stopped; releasing the Doctor and stepping away as he stumbled back two steps. He looked over her amazed, wiping his face down to his chin, the two stared at each other in the eye as they had that day on the street corner; in agreement and understanding. Pulling his hand through his hair, the Doctor puffed out a long string of air, and started to slowly walk around the TARDIS controls again. "I didn't know you could do that _Bree_." He said quietly, she smiled.

"I've been practising." Bree replied, then the tension in the air ceased to exist as Jack strode up the stairs to Amy and River.

"Hello ladies, I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced himself, shaking hands with Amy and River. Amy smiled at the Captain as Rory rolled his eyes and the Doctor stared hard at Jack.

"Jack." He warned.

"Doctor." Bree warned the Doctor, Jack looked at the Doctor irritated while the Doctor looked at Bree surprised.

"Can't I say hello to anyone anymore?" Jack said more or less to himself, the "Doctor rounded the Controls towards the others.

"Yes, Jack. Of course you can say hello to people, just as long as you are not trying to hook up with them." He replied as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Capt, they're all taken!" Bree called from where she sat on the step that led towards the depths of the TARDIS. Jack looked at everyone surprised, especially the Doctor.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes Jack, really." The Doctor replied, River tutted, drawing attention to herself.

"Ahh ahh ahh, spoilers!" she sang smiling, everyone laughed. As the laughter died down, Bree slid over to the monitor and swung it over to face her. Studying the screen and coordinates carefully, Bree squealed in excitement as she realized where the TARDIS was going.

"Oooooh Doctor, you're going to Partanium!"

Looking down through the glass floor, the Doctor scratched his cheek as he replied, "Uhhh… yeah. Well! Since you're here, you and Jack, do you two want to come along?" while he spoke he started to get excited, his voice getting higher and higher in anticipation. Once the Doctor stopped talking, Bree just stood looking at him with her hands on her hips, a peculiar look overcoming on her face, the Doctor noticed and stared back at Bree. After a moment though, he couldn't stand the silence and burst out, saying "WHAT! What is it, what did I do this time!"

Bree doubled over in laughter, replying in a choked voice as she laughed and tried to breathe, "You still do it Doctor, your voice still get higher and higher as you get more and more excited! That's one thing that will never change I guess." Wiping away a tear, she looked to Jack as she continued to talk to the Doctor. "But yeah, I'll go with you guys to Partanium. What about you Jack?" The Doctor might have been imagining things, but he could have sworn that when Bree asked Jack if he was coming the girl gave Jack a certain look. He couldn't really place it, but for sure it wasn't 'please friend of mine, please please come!' look.

"Yeah sure I'll come, about time to get some excitement in my life." Jack replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, last time I went to Partanium got hooked up with this one guy; I swear that night was-"

"Oh, and if Jack comes, he has to behave himself." The Doctor added cutting Jack off from his story, Jack just stared at him in familiarity.

"Come on now Doc, don't get jealous."

Rory scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion, and I don't mean to sound like a girl, but if we're going to the largest party in the universe, shouldn't we be… uh, I dunno, dressed better?" Rory said uncomfortable. Everyone looked at him for a minute as he looked through the glass floor; the control room was completely and utterly silent. It was Amy who broke the silence.

"Uh, yeah Rory, it does sound pretty girly." Amy said quietly into her husband ear, resting her hand on his shoulder. Rory rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling away.

"Thanks, thanks dear."

The Doctor's head snapped up as he thought about what Rory had said, he had a twinkle in his eye as he spun around to face his friends with a mischievous smile. "No, Rory is right. We don't want to look like rubbish walking around Partanium in street ware! No no no… we need something different…" the Doctor trailed off, still smiling. Grabbing River by the hand, he ran towards and up the stairs with River in tow. Stopping suddenly and spinning on the top landing to face the others, the Doctor seemed to have forgotten in his excitement that he was pulling River along with him. So when he spun around, River got wrenched into him with a forceful speed, she smacked into him with a great impact. The Doctor stumbled slightly but managed to catch River around the waist as she recoiled, catching her head as it snapped back, he held her up as he stared at her with a deep concern.

"River? River are you alright?"

River opened her eyes with a dazzling smile on her face. "Next time, I think I can make my way on my own." Both laughed quietly, neither of them breaking away from the other, standing close together. Jack coughed, breaking the silence yet again. The Doctor and River stood up straight, keeping their distance (hardly) from the other. The Doctor clapped, a twinkle was still visible in his eye, with the bright grin still stretched across his face. He rubbed his hands in excitement.

"Right than, to the wardrobe room!" The Doctor said, moving aside to let everyone to let everyone past. River and Bree led the front of the party, the Doctor and Jack in the middle, and Amy and Rory pulling up the rear. Jack looked around the halls, eyes wide as he took in the surroundings.

"You did some major redecorating, didn't you?"

"Well, that last time I regenerated, things got… messy…" the Doctor admitted sheepishly. Amy and Rory looked at each other as they walked behind the two, River shook her head amused. "nothing major."

"Nothing major? When I first met you, the TARDIS had crashed into my back yard, and you had said that the swimming pool was in the library! Sorry, but that does sound like a large problem." Amy piped from behind. Everyone stopped, turning to look at the Doctor bewildered as he cringed.

"Gah! Right than, come along Ponds! Jack, River, Bree." Again, he grabbed River's hand, pulling her along as he ran through the halls. Jack jogged up alongside the Doctor as he raced ahead.

"New lady friend, you guys have a thing going on or something?" The Doctor shot Jack a dirty look as he slid past along with the others. Jack stopped, throwing his arms up in the air with a confused look on his face.

"What? What did I say?"

Bree giggled, "Ignore him. God knows I do!" Jack rolled his eyes, smiling broadly.

* * *

Deep within the depths of the TARDIS, the Doctor and his companions were searching for clothes to wear in his enormous wardrobe room. Bree and Jack from by the door waiting watched as Amy and River hunted, while the Doctor was changing into his previously chosen pick. Rory had settled on jeans, a white t-shirt, and a white button down dress shirt, which at this point was buttoned up.

"Oooh, which one should I choose?" Amy thought aloud, holding a dress in each hand. "River, the short black one with black sequins, or the long green dress that flares at the bottom?" River studied the dresses Amy held up, while also considering her own options.

"I say the green." the Doctor called as he emerged from the change area wearing a tuxedo and top hat, twirling a fancy sonic cane. River grinned.

"Now that," she said straightening out the white bow tie around the Doctor's neck, "brings back _so_ many memories."

He beamed at her, "I know it does." He said quietly.

The sound of Bree's boots slapping across the floor reverberated through the room as she walked towards a rack of clothes. Selecting a black t-shirt, navy dress coat and a matching pair of pants, she threw them at a surprised Doctor. "No no no, you are absolutely not wearing that." She said slightly disgruntled. The Doctor slung the articles of clothing across his widespread arms.

"Why not? I'm 909 years old, I think I can dress however I want." He responded with a witty look. Bree just glared at him, everyone just watched in silence.

"Yes, yes you can, but not this time. We are absolutely not going ballroom dancing. No… no, we," shaking her head, her brown hair flying, a sneaky smile lit up her face during her purposely dramatic pause. "we are going clubbing." Jack hooted, while Amy looked at the short black dress in her left hand, tossing the green one away. Rory nodded to himself as he hung up the dress Amy discarded.

"Clubbing. Ok, we're going clubbing."

The Doctor put his hands above his shoulders to stop everything. "Hold on everyone, now just wait a moment. Why are we going clubbing? You are not even old enough to go clubbing. How old are you, 15?" he retorted. Bree smirked in response.

"Yeah, but in anther galaxy I'm like what, in my 20's now? And that is a perfectly legal age." she countered smugly seeing the Doctor at a rare loss for words. He turned around, walking back to the change area muttering under his breath. Rory looked over the teen in amazement.

"Over 20 years old? In another universe?"

"Okay, well it all depends on which point in time I teleport to." Bree mentioned in passing waving the comment off.

"Are you sure about having him do this Bree? He is going to be very cranky for the next few hours!" River asked laughing, Bree laughed as well.

"He's probably going to make a comment about feeling ridiculous and how what I did was completely unnecessary, but he won't admit that he actually like the outfit." She guessed slyly. By then, the Doctor had finished changing and walked quickly up to Bree with an expression that could be a cross between bewildered and annoyed.

"That was _completely_ unnecessary Bree. Gah, look at me, I look ridiculous!" he whined. Everyone turned to look at Bree gawking, wondering how she knew what the Doctor was going to say, all she did was throw a witty grin. River circled him studying the new ensemble with wide eyes, while Bree's hardened as she looked at what the Doctor had tied around his neck.

"A bow tie? Really? You are in a t-shirt for cryin out loud, no wonder you think it looks ridiculous!"

"Bow ties are cool." Was all he managed to muster together.

"It's red! It doesn't even match, it just ruins the outfit!" Bree continued chiding, untying the bow tie and handing the strip of cloth to an unwilling Doctor. Grudgingly, he took it and shoved it into his coat pocket. "Have you even looked at yourself yet? _Using_ a _mirror_?" The Doctor looked away, slightly shaking his head. At that, Bree got behind him and placed her hands on his back, pushing him to the closest mirror. The Doctor studied his reflection with appraising eyes, while Bree picked up the nearest comb, and started fixing the Doctor's hair. Once it was to her liking, light and soft like, she stepped back smiling. "What do you think?" Frowning, she stepped forward slightly, lifting the Doctor' hair in the front slightly, mussing it, trying to give it more volume. Mussing it slightly to the side with both hands, she stepped away, grinning yet again. "Ok, how about now?"

Studying his reflection, his wide eyes darted to River who was still studying his "new" look. "Do I look silly?" he asked her. River's eyes got slightly wider, along with a smile.

"No. Actually, you look… _hot_." She emphasised with an artful smile. The Doctor looked shocked, eyes popping, he covered his eyes with his hand just as he had done before after River had once said _Hello Benjamin _to him, which then that hand then slid down his face to cover his mouth. He headed to the exit, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm going… to land the ol' girl. See you all outside." Throwing a quick flirty grin towards River, the Doctor rushed out of the room with Rory and Jack close on his heels.

"Don't forget Doctor, we want to land in the Club district, the _club district_!" Bree called after him.

"I know I know!" he called back.

"So you're _hot_ are you?" Jack asked jokingly, his voice echoing in the halls. Rory laughed while the Doctor grumbled.

"Apparently." The Doctor said in amazement to himself, to quiet for anyone but himself to hear.

Grabbing a small leather jacket from a nearby hanger, Bree put it on studying her image in the mirror. "Well it's women's," she muttered to no one in particular, checking the tags. "I'm keepin this." Out of the corner of her eye, she spied River's back to the mirror, searching through a jumble of clothes, still searching for something to wear. Walking over to her, Bree crouched over and started to help look. "River, do you even know what you're looking to wear?" River sighed, putting down a white jacket she had been studying.

"No I have no idea what I want." She admitted.

"I got it!" Amy cried out, the other two jumped in surprise staring at her. Amy smiled sheepishly, holding up a pair of black high heels. "Sorry, I was looking for shoes."

Looking away, River looked at Bree. "To be perfectly honest I don't know what I'm going to wear. Something nice of course, and," River said, turning to whisper in Bree's ear, "I want it to impress the Doctor." She admitted quietly. Bree looked at her understandingly.

"Ah, okay. Well you know he's impressed by you either way right?" Bree added nonchalantly, River looked surprised. "Anyway, do you want fancy, or something easy to move around in, but still attractive?"

"Considering we'll be with the Doctor, and trouble always follows that a man, I'll go with option 2."

"Alright than. How about… this, aaaannd this?" Bree asked, holding up two items. Amy and River smiled.

"Perfect." River said, taking the hangers.

* * *

In the TARDIS control room, Jack, Rory and the Doctor stood by the door waiting for the girls to join them. "Where are they?" Rory asked from where he sat on the steps that led to the console.

"Oh, you know women and clothes, probably up there playing dress up." The Doctor said waving his hands around as he spoke. Rory reached over and punched the Doctor on the arm with a glare, the Doctor yelped in pain and surprise. "I'll go get them." He said, rubbing the sore spot on his right arm.

Jack straightened up from where he was leaning against the TARDIS doors, "Here Doctor," he said, taking a small radio from his pocket and removing a cord from the device that led to an ear piece. "Bree has one too, so they should be able to hear you." Taking the radio and looking over it, the Doctor pressed the large button on the side, starting to talk.

"Amy! Can you hear me?"

Bree's hidden ear piece buzzed in her ear with the Doctor's voice, calling for Amy. Touching it, she replied; "Hold on Doctor." Removing the ear piece cord from her radio as Jack had done with his; she walked over to Amy and handed over the radio to Amy. _It's the Doctor, _she mouthed silently. Amy took it, pressing the respond button.

"Doctor?"

"Amy! What's taking so long?"

"River couldn't decide what to wear."

"Get Bree to choose for her, it's time to go!"

"She already did."

"Well then what's taking so long?"

"2 minutes top Doctor." Bree's voice chimed over Jack's radio, "We'll be down in a bit." She promised.

"Well we'll be waiting just outside of the TARDIS waiting for you three, and hurry up!" the Doctor added impatiently, giving the radio back to Jack. As Jack clipped it back to his belt, Bree's voice was heard once again over the speaker.

"Yes Doctor, I kinda gathered that the first time!" she laughed; River and Amy's laughter could be heard faintly in the background.

The Doctor grumbled as he opened the doors and stepped on to Partanium, Rory and Jack close behind. They blinked as they peered out of the shadows in which the TARDIS had hidden itself in and into the bright street just metres ahead of them. Loud music could be heard from every direction, as well as laughter, people shouting, and movement. The Doctor looked at their surroundings, slightly embarrassed, whereas Jack and Rory looked around amazed, excited to start the night. "Uh, I might have parked us in the wrong area…" he admitted sheepishly, his two companions looked at him, neither one surprised for they both knew that with the Doctor, you usually never end up where you wanted to originally. Bree ran out of the TARDIS doors wearing a leather jacket over her white camisole that matched her pants, stopping next to Jack and following his gaze to the exit of the alley they hid in.

"Argh, Doctor this is the _Rio_ district, not the club district!" she groaned, rolling her eyes, the Doctor glared at her.

"Fine then, you drive next time!" he retorted. Bree snorted in response.

"I would, but you _never_ let anyone else control the TARDIS. Well, aside from River of course." She snickered, "Last time I saw you, you _refused_ to teach me how to control the TARDIS on my own, you said that only you drive the TARDIS and that was the end of that!"

The Doctor _harrumphed _at this, rolling his eyes while turning away, but Bree wouldn't have it. She coughed, trying to get his attention, and said "Doctor, don't you want to see River Song?" No one saw, but at the mention of River's name his eyebrows rose high, perking his attention. He remained stubborn though, not turning around to face the TARDIS doors. Bree huffed in annoyance, "Fine then. River he doesn't care, you and Amy cummon out, we'll just have to ignore him." She said, trying yet again to provoke his attention. Amy's black heels clicked against the concrete as she stepped outside followed by thuds from River's boots as she followed, even from the dim lighting Jack and Rory could see as plain as day the two women stepped out to join the group in the cool night air. Jack whistled quietly, while Rory stared in surprise, amazement, and adoration at his wife. Amy walked over to Rory's side carefully, even in heels she managed to gain a little height, but was still in the end shorter than her husband.

Rory wrapped his arms around Amy's waist once she was next to him and kissed her. "With a reaction like that, I'm guessing you like it." Amy guessed, he ignored her kissing her yet again, but slightly nodded. Amy turned to River, "I think he likes it." She said, smiling at her daughter.

"Wow River, you look great." Jack said. At Jack's remark, the Doctor turned to look at River and Amy. Once doing so, his eyes went wide. Not because of Amy (although he had to admit she did look great,) but because of River. What she wore was ordinary, normal in a sense, but also perfect for the occasion, it was sleek and stylish, and it caught the eye, yet it was still utterly normal. (In his mind, normal wasn't even broad enough to cover it.) Most important though, it was completely and utterly River. She wore a low green V-neck tank top cut close to emphasize the figure, the neckline low enough to flirt, but nothing else. The pants were also form fitting, hugging her figure closely to expose it, and on her feet… simple black high top leather boots, similar to what Bree wore.

River smiled at the Doctor as he turned around, watching his confident expression fall to pieces as he looked over her, his green eyes went wide along with his "shocked/awkward" moment face, the one had had when he was at a loss of words for certain moments (such as this). Finally, as the Doctor overcame the shock; he walked in front of River with a small smile lingering on his lips, trying to remain as composed as he could. She watched him, smiling like him, but once he was directly in front of her, she smiled at him widely. The Doctor's composure shattered, he grinned back at River with enthusiasm, and looking over her again, his eyes came back to meet hers once again.

"Doctor Song, you look…you look…" the Doctor stuttered, still smiling while looking for the right word.

"Sexy?" Jack suggested, Rory and Amy stared wide eyed at him, while the other three didn't pay any heed to Jack's comment. Any of them except for the Doctor.

The doctor smiled slightly. "Yes Jack. River, you look... sexy." he said, surprisingly very straight out. From behind the Doctor's shoulder, Bree winked at River. River laughed a little.

"Thank you sweetie, you do as well."

"Well thanks River I do try for the ladies." Jack called from the edge of the shadows, as he spoke he winked at Amy grinning. Amy giggled while Rory put an arm around his wife's waist, rolling his eyes. The Doctor slapped Jack in the arm, glaring at him.

"Thank you River. Now then, I have a request." the Doctor said quietly. River cocked her head, her curls falling over her shoulder. The Doctor lost his train of thought for a moment, just looking over River. His fingers twitched as he looked at her hair, her nice hair; somehow those magnificent curls always managed to distract him and take his breath away. "Ms. Song, will you grace me with your presence tonight and be my date?" he asked bowing lowly, holding out his hand as he spoke. Bree smiled encouragingly at River who took the Doctor's hand and smiled at him.

"Of course, that would be wonderful." She said. Everyone moved to the edge of the shadows, looking excitedly at the bright, lively surroundings, waiting to begin a night full of exhilaration.

"And as I use to say…" the Doctor began, looking towards Bree with a wide smile, she smiled back enthusiastically.

"ALLONS-Y!" Bree cried, and the group stepped into the light.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry it took so long, but I've been a bit busy, plus I've been trying to work on my own material lately. So please bear with me. Everything else is already written, I just need to work on the connecting pieces. Enjoy!**

**-Bad Wolf and Timelords**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Amy looked around the street in wide eyed excitement as they walked through the bustling crowds. Small vendors screamed out, advertising their goods, mouth-watering exotic food aromas wafted through the air, a large of variety of music echoed through the streets, their bass bouncing off the walls, and cheers were heard on every inch of the lane. This place was truly the home of parties, even if she had only seen the smallest fraction of the planet. Bree smiled as she watched Amy behind her soaking up the environment, taking it all in.

"Not that I'm saying I've been there before, but this part of the area reminds me of Rio back home." Bree said as she grabbed Amy's arm, pulling her to walk alongside. "Ok, maybe Mexico too, but definitely Rio for sure." She babbled, Amy just continued to smile as she watched her surroundings. As they continued to stroll at an easy pace, a familiar tune floated past Amy's ear, surprising her.

"Is that Shakira?" she asked the back of the Doctor.

"See now the cool thing about Partanium is that it takes all sorts of parties from all over the galaxy, and just brings it here. Music, food, decorations, even the style of dress is the same, and you humans don't even realize it! It's brilliant!" the Doctor cried excitedly. "Look at that, even the little shops. Oh you're lot is absolutely brilliant!"

Bree flipped her hair with a sassy grin on her face. "Well thank you Doctor, we do try." Rory and Amy laughed, nodding in agreement as they turned a corner into a New Orleans style street. Shoes clicking along the cobblestone street were slightly distinguishable over the jazz bands that played along the sides of the streets every few meters, the back of a parade could be seen turning a corner at the end of the street, its lights twinkling spasmodically. Turning another corner into a short alley, they found at the end various parties along a beach being lit up by the sun set over the water. Looking around, Jack smiled widely as he watched humans and aliens alike swarm the beach; swimming, dancing, and laughing.

"Hey, you know I don't have a problem with not going to the club district, we can still have a good time on the beach pavilions." Jack tried to persuade the group, everyone but the Doctor and Bree nodded in agreement.

The Doctor stopped and turned to look Jack square in the eye. "We are not changing our plans suddenly just because you can't keep your hormones under control Jack." As he turned away, he muttered under his breath, "I didn't get into this monkey suit for nothing."

"And what you normally wear isn't a monkey suit?" Amy mumbled to herself.

As Jack tried to defend himself, Bree gave him a strange look, causing the captain to close his mouth and admit defeat. "Jack, not now. Focus."

_Focus on what?_ The Doctor thought to himself, something must be more than meets the eye right now, what though was another matter. _What have those gotten themselves into this time?_ Eyeing Jack and Bree in front of him peculiarly, he lost his train of thought as River took his hand in hers softly. Looking down at her he smiled as if there was nothing wrong at all, River didn't buy it.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked quietly. Her husband never replied, only smiling wider, tugging on her hand as they caught up with the rest of the group. Walking down the boardwalk stairs into a parking lot, the group continued on down a side walk leading to the city line glowing against the black night and in no time at all, they were in the middle of that light, bathed in it, basking in the glory. Yet of course, they were not in that spectacular sight for too long before Bree had lead them down a dark and dingy alleyway, away from the bright spectacle and into the slums.

Amy stopped at the opening of the alley as everyone else continued on. Looking up and down the bright foreign city lights, buildings, stores and apartments, then to the dark dirty alleyway with dislike, her hand twitched momentarily as if to smooth her dress. "Hold on! Why are we down here? Shouldn't we be, you know, up there?" she protested, staring pointedly towards the visible parties in the apartments in the towers above. 3 meters away from her, Bree and the Doctor just smiled at each other as they stood atop a set of stairs leading to a door below.

"Because," Bree began, a similar twinkle in her eye as the Doctor had, "the front entrance takes forever to get through." At that Bree walked down the small flight of stairs with the rest of the group following closely behind, aside from Amy who still stood at the alley opening. When Bree opened the door though, Amy ran to join the other… running as best she could in stilettos that is. Closing the door quietly behind her, Amy joined the others in a dark red hallway, pulsing lavender lights seen coming out of the main hall followed by the heavy thud of bass. Grinning widely, Bree pressed forward muttering under her breath; "Let's go, let's go!"

Walking down the carpeted hall, then turning left through a wide pillared opening, the group found themselves in a beautiful, light purple washed room. There were lavender coloured booths set around white marble circle tables on black pedestals lined the far right wall on a raised platform, also cream and lavender coloured lanterns of different sizes and circular in shape could be spotted around the large room emitting soft, warming glows. Even the bar on the far left wall was a light purple in colour, yet it matched the room and didn't stand out too much. The men had to admit, even though there was _a lot_ of purple, it matched the mood and made the place seemingly magical.

Smiling as she looked on the profound looks on her friends faces, Bree called back to them over the loud music. "Oh, and did I mention? The alley is the only way in here." Amy just looked at the girl and smiled.

"This is perfect." She breathed, Bree nodded in agreement.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Everyone nodding simultaneously, Bree grabbed a hold of Amy's hand as she ran to the large dance floor not too far away from where they stood. As she was hauled away, Amy grabbed Rory by the hand, who grabbed River's hand, in which she took the Doctor's hand into her own, while the Doctor was left to have his other hand grabbed by an excited Jack as he too ran towards the floor with the others.

They all jumped around on that floor for who knew how long, dancing, laughing, and singing along to whatever song anyone of them recognized. At one point, Bree stopped jumping about as a new song started and whirled around looking for the Doctor. Once she found him, who at that point was doing one of the most ridiculous dances Bree had ever seen in her life, she called out to him as loud as she could and as loud as she dare.

"Doctor!" the Doctor stopped his dance, turning to look back at Bree peculiarly. "Doctor is this song from Raxacoricofallapatorius?"

Once her words reached him, he was surprised to hear what she had said; it was a statement more than a question. "Yeah, how did you know?" he called back. Bree just shrugged in response before shouting back.

"The words are long, just like the planet's name."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the young girls' logic, "Just because Raxacoricofallapatorius is a long name, doesn't mean the native language is… well… you have a point but… yeah. Ever been to Raxacoricofallapatorius?"

Shaking her head Bree simply said "No," before continuing on. "But I know one thing for sure… that is a word I would put on a t-shirt."

Standing there in shock, it was a miracle the Doctor didn't get pushed by all the bodies dancing nearby. "What? You'd put the name Raxacoricofallapatorius on a t-shirt?"

"Yep." Was all he got in response.

"You realize you would be advertising an alien planet on your shirt?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Mmmhhmm!"

"But why!? That's ridiculous!" the Doctor cried out, none of their other companions seemed to notice the conversation the pair was having.

Bree merely laughed, "Ha! Says the man who wears tweed and a bow tie?"

"Hmph, bow ties are cool." That phrase was really becoming a catch phrase for him it seemed he noticed, as well as noticing Bree roll her eyes before slipping away to the bar.

Jumping up on a bar stool, she snapped her fingers to catch the bartenders attention. Nodding, the pudgy blue alien quickly waddled up to her opposite side of the counter. "What can I get for ya?" he asked, his thick brown mustache quivered over his lip, Bree flashed a grin.

"Could I get a plate of fries?" she asked politely, and seeing Amy taking a seat next to her, she amended her order, "Make that a large plate of fries please." Looking at each other, the two girls smiled.

"Fries?" Amy asked half-jokingly, half seriously. Bree nodded to the bartender as she was handed the plate of food.

"Well you would call them chips." Bree mentioned as she turned her back against the bar while looking over Amy briefly. Walking away she called over her shoulder; "Coming?"

As best as she could, Amy ran through the throngs of dancing people as best she could. Spotting Bree standing at one of the high tables, she joined her as the younger girl popped a chip into her mouth. "So," she started, not touching the inviting fast food Bree pushed towards her, "American? You said fries, but you speak with a… well it seems English but…"

"It varies from English to Scottish to Irish to Welsh?" Bree offered, taking another chip off the plate. Amy's eyes widened as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, who told you?"

"Well first of all, I don't mean to do it." Bree tried to defend herself, "And second, some friends told me." Amy looked her straight in the face.

"Who?" she pressed, Bree sighed.

"Seamus for starters, Ron, Fred, Harry, George…" she listed off.

Laughing at who Bree had listed off, Amy shook her head. "What? You know Harry Potter?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Bree said passively, which caused Amy to stop laughing in shock, and pushing the plate of chips so they were right in front of the red head said, "Now eat, I got these to share."

"You didn't have to do that you know." Amy protested quietly. Bree continued to smile.

"Yea I do." She rolled her head, "Besides Jack might just eat all of it anyway." Laughing as she continued, she looked to Jack and called, "Hey Jack, c'mere!"

Sauntering over, he looked between the pair. "Yeah what's up?"

"It's not pizza, but it's good!" Bree crowed, indicating the plate by her elbow. Jack's eyebrows rose sceptically. Laughing she said between laughs "Don't worry, I didn't poison them! My mom told me pub food was usually good, so I decided to see for myself." Jack laughed as he started to eat the chips.

"Your Mom has good taste then." He said as the three spied the Doctor running over covered in sweat and a maniac grin taking over his face.

"Oi, the three of us are dancing away while the three of you are standing around a table eating chips! Come along Pond," he grabbed Amy's hand as he started towards the dance floor where River and Rory stood laughing hard. Pausing, the Doctor stopped and looked to Bree and Jack. "You two as well! Cummon, let's GO!" he shouted as he continue dragging Amy along. Watching Amy get dragged by the Doctor made his other companions laugh hard, or in River and Rory's case, even harder than before. Offering his arm to Bree, Jack flashed a wide smile.

"So? Shall we join them?" he asked playfully.

"Yep," Bree agreed taking Jack's arm, and as they walked across the floor, the flashed Jack a warning. "Just watch yourself." Jack just smiled even wider.

"Yeah, we got a job to do." He said lowly, all traces of joking reduced to seriousness.

Slow music started to play overhead on the speakers, the pulsing lights slowing to the tempo of the music, couples started to break away from groups, swaying in circles. Amy looked around the room; Rory took her by the hand and led her to an open spot on the floor, he placed his arms around Amy's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Pulling her close as they swayed, Amy rested her head on her husbands' shoulder. The Doctor, River, Jack and Bree watched as the pair continued to sway, wrapped up in their own little world.

The Doctor turned to River with a wide smile. "Ms. Song, may I have this dance?" he asked bowing while he held out his hand invitingly. River swept her hair back beaming as she placed her hand in the Doctors'.

"That would be wonderful sweetie." Hand in hand they walked over to another open spot on the floor three meters away from Amy and Rory, and then they too began to dance. River's left hand still in the Doctor's right, she placed her own right hand on his shoulder while he had his own on River's waist. Cautiously, River rested her head on the Doctor's chest as they swayed; he looked down on the top of her head slightly shocked. With the same amount of caution, and a wide eyed expression on his face, the Doctor rested his head softly on top of River's. Both closed their eyes, sighing in contentment.

Jack smiled from where he stood leaning against the wall watching the Doctor and River, happy that the Doctor had finally found someone. Still smiling, Jack turned to look at Bree who until very recently had been watching Amy and Rory, was staring at Jack with a "down to business" look in her eyes. Losing the grin, as his face became serious he nodded to Bree; she nodded back, and inconspicuously, they slipped out of the room.

Hiding in a hall leading to the loo and around the corner from the entrance hall, Jack and Bree turned to face each other with their sides pressed against the wall as other partygoers passed by. "Now's our chance Jack, it's not that I don't trust the others, but this is the only chance we'll really get." Bree said seriously.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Look who you're talking to, Torchwood-" he cut off when Bree just glared at him, sobering quickly he nodded again. "I understand completely. If this is the only chance we get then we _have_ to take it."

"Something is here, something dark and sinister. And if we don't find and stop it… we're all doomed." Bree relayed, Jack nodded again in agreement. Both jumped when a male voice piped up from behind Jack; someone the pair had failed to notice.

"So that's why you two hitched a ride on the TARDIS, you didn't want to travel with your old friend and visit, you needed transportation!" the Doctor accused from the end of the otherwise empty hallway. Bree stepped around Jack and walked towards the Doctor as he walked towards her. As they met in the middle, Bree looked up at the Doctor, eyes piercing.

"You leave River on the dance floor, Doctor? That wasn't very polite you know."

"He didn't leave me, any of us in fact." River replied, stepping away from the corner she hid behind. Along with her were Amy and Rory, their faces showing the hurt and betrayal created by the pair they were supposed to trust. "Why didn't you tell us, we could have helped you!" Bree just glared at River while Jack was about to answer.

"We didn't want to-"

"It doesn't concern you Doctor." Bree whipped out harshly, ignoring everyone else. The Doctor switched his glare from Bree to Jack.

"And what about you, Harkness? I thought Torchwood's grounds were Earth, expanding on to whatever their grubby little fingers can reach eh?" everyone could tell the Time Lord was not impressed, but Jack held his ground.

"I came on Bree's request, not Torchwoods'." He stated simply. The Doctor just gave a short laugh at the ex-time agents' defense, turning his head to look back at Bree, his anger at its peak.

"WHY did you lie to me Bree?" the Doctor shouted at the girl as he advanced even closer to her. Bree just stood there, shoulders hunched and her fists balled up at her sides. Once he was exactly two meters away from her, Bree's shoulders dropped while her fists remained as they were. Her eyes were wide as she shouted out two words:

"Rule 1."

The Doctor stopped, eyeing Bree in confusion yet still enraged. "Rule 1, what does that mean?"

She continued to stare him in the eye, "Rule 1." She repeated, quieter this time. River face changed from accusation to understanding as the truth dawned on her, her eyes widening.

"The Doctor lies," River continued the phrase.

"And so do I." Bree finished, her expression hard and unreadable.

* * *

_**A/N: Most of my other stories I have posted are about the Doctor and Bree, so please, if you would like to see or know more about Bree and her character, please check them out. Also, please check out my community Doctor Who: Healing. It's going to span from when the Doctor lost the Ponds until christmas, which during this time Bree travels with him, while also trying to keep him in one piece. Hope you'll check it out! Please leave comments, it would mean alot and hopefully give me the push I need to post the next chapter soon. Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I realized that my prologue for this story did not make sense to me; and any other up to date Torchwood fan would agree. I had written the part where they were in the hub without knowing the Torchwood Three hub was destroyed (sorry, that was a spoiler for those not up to date ;). So I decided to write a prequel called You Owe Me One. Hopefully the beginning will be better now with the explanation of why the Hub was back (or as close to) normal.**_

_**Plus I'd like to add that this story has now reached over 1,140 views and I'd just like to say a great big thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, and followed this story! It means so much to me that out their, somewhere, someone is reading my material; and hopefully, liking it. I absolutely hope that in the end, this story will live up to expectations. **_

_**Thanks for reading and enjoy! :3**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

They had returned to the TARDIS silently, no one saying a word as they walked; not even after entering the TARDIS. After Amy had returned from changing out of her party dress, the company remained in strained and uncomfortable silence as they were spread out in the control room. Jack stood by the doors leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed; his expression unreadable and blue eyes avoiding looking at anyone else, instead choosing to look at the dark space under the stairs leading upstairs. Amy and Rory leaned against the gold railing in between the stairs going up to the hallways and the stairs leading to the Doctors' repair swing below them, looking around at everyone else. River stood opposite of the doors, left to her parents, and had eyes only for the Doctor, watching his every movement. Bree was sitting sullenly on the bottom stair to the right of Rory, her eyes were dangerously yet intriguingly dark, her face pale while it rested on her hands, elbows propped up at the knees. She looked through the glass floor, trying to avoid looking at anyone like Jack was. Surprisingly, the Doctor hadn't changed into his usual tweed and bowtie number; although his mind was too preoccupied by other things to worry about clothes.

The Doctor was the only one who was up walking around. Slowly, he walked around the console; occasionally fiddling with a switch or button but never sending the TARDIS into space or the time vortex. Like Bree and Jack, he too avoided meeting anyone's eyes, or even looking at anyone for that matter. Although, after a while the Doctor was the first to break the long and uncomfortable silence.

"Why didn't you tell me Bree?" he asked again, to which he received no reply. "Why didn't you tell me about what you had planned Bree? I could have helped!" he tried again, but Bree never moved her gaze from where she looked nowhere in particular under the glass floor. Instead of trying with her again, he turned to his old friend. "Jack. Why didn't _you_ tell me?" This time it was different, when he was addressed, Jack's eyes flashed up to meet the Doctor's eye, but still refusing to say a word like his counterpart. "Was this Torchwood business?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Bree jumped up suddenly, again speaking before the Captain had a chance to defend himself. "Leave him alone Doctor. I asked him to help, so if you're going to blame anyone blame _me_." her eyes flashed a warning. The Doctor's eyes flashed back in response, their gazes locking for a long tense moment; no one saying a word.

"Ha!" the Doctor pointed at Bree, a twisted smile on his face. "Now that you're talking to me, explain to me _what the hell is going on here_?" he stressed through clenched teeth, advancing on the girl. The pair was inches apart and stared each other down for a long time before Bree faltered and looked down, slightly ashamed and embarrassed.

"I-I don't know." She admitted. Everyone was shocked, including Jack. Bree hadn't given him much details about what was going on before they had left Cardiff, but she was giving him a chance to get off Earth for a period of time (free of charge might he add), as well as a chance to see the Doctor again. The fact though that the teenager didn't really have much details about what _was_ happening on Partanium was slightly- no, _very_ disturbing. What she knew had them basically walking in the dark blind.

"I'm sorry!" Bree cried to all the shocked faces she saw in the room, she desperately tried to keep the hot tears from escaping her eyes as she continued on. "It's just that there have been multiple yet massive power surges across the planet over the past week and…" she paused to catch her breath, "I got curious."

That caught the Doctors' attention. Power surges. On Partanium. That wasn't possible; it had a large, long lasting power source that could keep the planet running for the rest of time. So if there were power surges, something must be happening. Bree had the right to be curious, and now the Doctor was too. "Any leads?" he asked, though still mad about not being told beforehand.

Bree shook her head. "No. No one is even looking into this, that's why I thought it was important."

"Which it is." River butted in, looking at the girl kindly. "You were right to investigate Bree, you just shouldn't do it alone. So that's why I'm going with you." She added walking forward and grabbing Bree by the hand, dragging the girl out the door.

Amy smiled as she watched her daughter walk out. "Well I'm in." she said, running out after the other two women, Rory (un)willingly in tow. Jack grinned in amusement as he watched everyone minus the Doctor rush out of the TARDIS. Once everyone was outside, he turned to the silent Time Lord who stood on the glass floor facing the door. Not letting the Doctors' down expression bother him, he continued smiling and held his arm out to his friend. "Shall we?" he asked flirtatiously.

After a moment of silence, the Doctor finally crossed the floor and headed out the door, calling behind him: "Watch it Jack."

"I have definitely missed this." Jack said, grinning maniacally as he too left the TARDIS.

* * *

Bursting out of the TARDIS, River and Bree found themselves back in the dark alleyway; the TARDIS not have moving an inch while its inhabitants more or less talked inside. As everyone followed the pair out the door, Bree's eyes swept the darkness as the Doctor locked the doors behind him. The party of six stood silently in the dark, the white noise of the crowds on the main streets reverberated off the brick walls. After a moment of deliberate silence River placed a hand on the teen girls' leather clad shoulder. "What now?" she asked lowly.

Bree's eyes continued to sweep the area before looking down at her feet. "We go down." She responded, pointing at the large manhole cover she was standing on. Crouching down to get a better look at the grate, she knelt even closer before sitting up and pointing at 4 holes in the top and said "Help me lift this." So together with Jack, River, and Rory they managed to lift the cover to reveal the large, dark, and foreboding hole. The Doctor whipped his sonic screwdriver out of his inside coat pocket and scanned the dark hole as everyone else peered down into the seemingly endless black.

Checking the scans results, it was easy to tell that the Doctor was not impressed with the results he received. "It's impossibly deep," he said in an unsatisfactory tone of voice. "Just for all of us to get down there would take hours."

From where Bree was still crouching down by the hole, she looked up at him and said "Then I'll go down myself." The Doctor stared widely at her for a moment, as if he had heard her wrong before shaking his head.

"No, you don't know how deep that is, or if there is even a bottom to this thing." He refused. Bree stared at him as if he had missed something.

"But there is a bottom, your scan proved that; didn't it." It wasn't a question. The Doctor stared at her frustrated for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "Okay then. It's settled, I'm going down there." She stood up and peered down the hole before her muscles tensed up, as if preparing to jump down the hole. Before she could do anything else, the Doctor grabbed her by the bicep and pulled her back, still not prepared to back down without a fight.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted.

Bree grinned at him madly. "Yes."

He glared at her. "If you jump down that hole you don't know when you'll hit the bottom. You Bree, aren't an immortal like a certain freak here." Jack ignored the prod the Doctor verbally gave, instead choosing to ignore him; but his eyebrows rose when he thought he had heard Bree protest almost silently:

_As far as you know_.

River stepped forward and placed a hand over the Doctors' that clung to Bree's borrowed jacket. His eyes flashed across to meet her own, wildly pleading for help. "I'll go with her Sweetie, if that makes you feel any better." She said softly, with the Doctor in a state like this; who knew what he was capable of.

He turned to her, in an expression so pleading and heartbroken that it almost broke River Song's heart, but she steeled herself and locked the feeling away, for now was not the time to be emotional. "River _please_!" he begged. "I'd feel better if it was you and Jack down there; she's-" his words caught in his throat, "she's just a kid." The Doctor's attitude right now caught River rather off guard, nothing dangerous had happened so far, and yet he already feared for the life of this young girl. It made her wonder; who was this girl and what was she to the Doctor.

"I'm not nine years old anymore Doctor." Bree piped up from behind, and looking to River asked "Ready to go?" When River nodded, Bree carefully released her arm from the Doctors' grip and smiled gently at his pained expression. "Be back in a giff; eleven minutes top." Her time made the Doctor smile slightly before his face twisted into horror as Bree agilely leapt down into the open sewer. Everyone rapidly crowded around the dark hole and listened intently for any sort of screams of pain or snapping of bones; sounds which never would have reached their ears anyway. After a minute of bated breaths, Bree's voice very faintly from the bottom could be heard. "I'm alright!" Several held breaths were released before Bree called up again. "Okay River, you can drop down now!"

Rivers' head snapped up to meet everyone's gazes in shock. "Please tell me she's joking."

"No I'm not, whenever you're ready!" Bree responded.

"What are you going to do? Catch me?" River called down, half-heartedly joking.

"Yes, now drop! I promise I'll catch you!" Came the response.

River looked up at her parents rolling her eyes, trying to conceal the fear she felt. Looking to the Doctor next, she put on a flirtatious grin and winked at him. "I know that look sweetie, don't you worry. If we meet up with anyone who happens to get on to my bad side, I'll make them beg for mercy. Lord knows I've had you on your knees plenty of times begging for mercy." She smiled even wider, her eyes crinkling around the edges. Jack whistled and clapped as the Doctor's ears went a bright pink in embarrassment, his cheeks becoming a complimenting red colour. Rory clapped his hands over his own ears, trying to ignore what he had just heard whereas his wife did the complete opposite, laughing so hard she was crying. River too gave a short laugh before winking again at the Doctor, blowing him a kiss, and dropping into the hole.

The laughter cut short as River's wild curls disappeared from sight, as the remainder of the group again waited for a response from the other person who dropped into the foreboding hole. This time, the wait was longer; making everyone feel on edge.

Suddenly, Jack jumped up at hearing Bree's voice in his ear piece. "Jack, put the radio on speaker." She ordered. Jack did as he was told, and the instant the radio was free the Doctor snatched it away and spoke into it.

"Bree, put River on." He ordered. There was a moment of silence before River's voice could be heard over the speaker.

"I'm alright Doctor. Bree actually did catch me, shockingly enough." She said, the Doctor could hear the smile in her voice, but stayed resolute.

"Eleven minutes, go." He said before tossing the radio back to Jack.

Catching the radio with ease, as he put it back in his coat pocket Jack waggled his eyebrows at the Doctor. "Eased up, have you Doctor? You think I could get a piece of the action?" This made Amy collapse in another fit of laughter while her husband just got up and headed to the opening of the alley way, choosing to listen to the music played on the side of the street rather than the innuendos in the alley. After the laughter and dark glares subsided, the uncomfortable silence once again blanketed the empty air surrounding the time travellers. When the Doctor once again finally broke the tight tension, the tension did not seem any less than before.

"So then Jack, what have you been up to since I last saw you?"

There was a moment of silence before Jack responded, but with a question of his own. "You were dying when I last saw you, weren't you? You regenerated soon afterwards you left didn't you?"

The Doctor slowly nodded, thinking over the events that happened before he had changed; recalling the heartbreaks and the burning. "Yea, I was." Looking up at Jack with eyes heavy with pain and sorrow; he whispered "I couldn't let him die, Jack." Shaking his head, he mumbled the words again. I just couldn't let him die."

Jack remained where he was, leaning against the brick wall with his hands in his trouser pockets. "You couldn't let who die, Doctor?" he asked quietly.

"It wasn't fair!" the Doctor jumped up and screamed childishly. "It wasn't fair! But I couldn't," he slumped back down to the ground weakly. "I couldn't let Donna's grandfather die. I couldn't let Wilf die." He whispered.

Not another word was said for the rest of the time they waited, leaving everyone to their thoughts. Leaving the Doctor to his memories of his last few minutes of his tenth regeneration, leaving Jack to think behind what the Doctor had said, and leaving the Ponds to wonder about what the two friends had been discussing.

Soon enough, Bree's voice sounded over the radio, calling out to Jack. Once he had the device out in his hand, Bree said "We're coming up now! Give us a minute!" And sure enough, after a minute, giggles could be heard issuing from the hole, followed by a "CLEAR THE WAY!" from Bree. After a pause with everyone above ground cleared away from the hole, Bree came jumping out of the hole 6 feet into the air, before doing a somersault midair and landing perfectly on the ground; earning shock stares from many of her friends, the levels of shock varying. The Doctor's expression though could only be described as warning, before it turned to expectant as he watched the hole again for a long moment before River climbed out of it and on to the street. Her eyes sparkled as hers met Bree and smiled widely in delight and amazement. A giggle uncharacteristically bubbled up over her lips as she continued to look at Bree excitedly. "Shhh!" Bree hushed excitedly. "You can't tell anyone, 'kay?" she said.

River nodded in complete understanding. "That was _amazing_." She said in a hushed tone of voice. Both women were flushed in the cheeks, and their hair was windswept. It made the others wonder what they were up to, and why Bree had told River not to say anything about _whatever_ it was. Despite himself, the Doctor thought to himself that he would get whatever the secret was out of River one way or another.

Rory stepped forward, his eyes expectant. "Well? What did you find?"

The Doctor put on a bright expression and said "Yes, Rory the Roman is right. What did you find?"

"Other than what you won't tell us." Amy muttered under her breath.

"Right now they _are_ having power surges, only not near here." River said, still slightly breathless.

"Where then if it's not happening near here?" Jack piped up, walking to Bree's side.

"The Victorian Era district." Bree answered immediately.

The Doctor took this into consideration. The two were right; the Victorian District was nowhere near where they currently were. His question was though, was how did they find the surges and get to them so quickly? He knew for a fact the River's Vortex Manipulator was still on the TARDIS; he had seen it on the console as he passed by it when he left the TARDIS. So, did that mean Bree was still withholding information that she denied having? Or was it pure luck that what they had accomplished happened so quickly?

As the Doctor deliberated, River finished talking with her parents before turning to the Doctor. "Sweetie, if we want to get there quickly we may as well take the TARDIS." She suggested.

Nodding, the Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors flew open. "Right. Well then everyone in. Let's go!" he said quickly, ushering everyone inside. Jack paused on his way in to stare at the Doctor in amazement.

"I never knew you could do that." He said in awe.

Hurrying the Captain inside, the Doctor said "Yeah, neither did I."

"Would have saved us a lot of time when we would run to the TARDIS for our lives in the old days." Jack added sarcastically. The Doctor smiled slightly embarrassed but never said in a word; only to cry in protest when saw River trying to make sure she would fly the TARDIS herself.

"OI RIVER!" he shouted. "I'm flying her, she's my ship!"

River rolled her eyes. "Yes well, at least I know how to fly her." She retorted.

The Doctor sniffed indignantly and was about to reply when Jack whistled from where he stood and said loudly "Doctor! Got a woman who can fly the TARDIS, nice!" Looking at River he said "You're lucky! What did you do to get him to teach you to fly it?"

River winked at Jack. "I won't tell you what we've done," she said causing both the Doctor and Rory to go very pink in colour. "but I'll tell you that he didn't teach me how to fly her. Unfortunately, he was unavailable that day." She added with a laugh.

The Doctor meanwhile, took the opportunity as a distraction and hit a button; causing the TARDIS to fly off through space, meanwhile keeping in the same time, and throwing everyone to the glass floor. The TARDIS whined louder than usual as she went along, the brakes her idiot driver always left on slowing her down. Many of the ships occupants clapped their hands over their ears as the moaning got louder. "I never understood why the TARDIS makes that sound." Jack shouted over the noise. "Can't you do something about it?"

Shaking his head as he and the rest of his friends got up off the floor, the Doctor protested. "But why? It's a brilliant noise!"

"Oh screw the brilliant noise speech Doctor! We all know you leave the brakes on!" Bree screeched at the Doctor. Jack looked toward the TARDIS column and back to the Doctor.

"This thing has brakes?" he asked astounded.

"Uh yea, apparently it does. And it's not a thing Jack, it's a she. The TARDIS is a girl," the Doctor defended his beloved time machine. Amy rolled her eyes.

"That he apparently calls sexy." she mumbled, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" the Doctor cried.

Bree walked away grumbling. "He is such a man, doesn't even read the instruction manual." the Doctor heard that, to which he replied:

"Yea about that, I didn't agree with it so-"

"You threw it into a supernova, I know." Bree finished. Walking away she mumbled "Men." while the Doctor mumbled:

"Women," which earned him a slap from a close by River before being thrown to the ground again as the TARDIS landed on the damp cobblestone street of the Victorian District.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviews would be great!**_

_**-Bad Wolf and Timelords**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Awaited Chapter 4! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The occupants of the TARDIS, as though they were drunk, staggered out of the blue box and into the cool, dim night; still recovering from being thrown to the floor twice. "Doctor…" Amy groaned as she rubbed the back of her head in pain. The Time Lord in question though ran out of the TARDIS completely unfazed, and spun around to look at the group of groaning humans.

"Alright, we need to split up. Search around for anything out of the ordinary, and stay in pairs!" he pointed his finger at all his friends. Suddenly, a horn blared from in the middle of the cobblestone street and a Ford Model T rattled down the street. Amy, Rory and Bree stared at in confusion as it as it rolled down the street.

"Doctor, I thought you said this was the Victorian Era District!" Bree cried in disbelief. The Doctor rubbed his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah… the Victorian Era district and the Edwardian Era district are right next to each other, so they ended up blending together." The Doctor explained, Bree just stared at him blankly. "Everyone here wants automotive transportation."

Bree shrugged. "Whatever."

The Doctor huffed in annoyance. "Well if you didn't care why did you ask in the first place?" he shouted.

Bree shot a glare at him. "Well I thought the reason would be better then everyone in the universe being lazy!" she shouted.

"What? Like you?" the Doctor shouted back.

Bree stepped back, looking shocked, yet insulted at the same time. "_Excuse _me?" she looked incredulously. Everyone watched the confrontation, all shocked that the Doctor was being rude.

River tried to pull the Doctor away from the teenager, but he just shook her off. "Yea. That's right, I called you lazy." He said rather boldly; although his words were arrogant, his body actions were different. He leaned forward as he spoke, but he backed away slightly the pair argued.

"Cut the phobium!" Bree cried angrily. Everyone looked at her funny, not understanding what she had said.

"I don't know what you said, but I'm just going to say no anyway." The Doctor said defiantly. The air crackled around them dangerously as Bree's eyes narrowed.

"You kriffing sleemo!" Bree shrieked. Jack seemed to know what this meant, for he began to splutter a laugh, trying to muffle it by coughing, but was failing miserably. Suddenly River pushed the Doctor back into the TARDIS door and whipped her gun out of its holster; pointing it at Bree's forehead. Bree though, also had her own gun free of its holster equally fast, hers pointing at the center of River's forehead. Both women stared each other dangerously as the Doctor watched on nervously before rushing between the pair to break any sort of contact.

"Look! I'm sorry okay!" he shouted, trying to snap the pair out of their faze. Turning to Bree he tried to look her in the eye; who tried to look around the Doctor to see River while the latter tried to do the same. Having enough of the nonsense, the Doctor put a hand under Bree's chin, tilting her face up to look at him, while the other hand tried to force Bree's gun down and away from where it could do damage. "Bree, I'm sorry okay?" Bree finally looked up at the Doctor, and after a moment of locked gazes she holstered her gun and walked away.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she walked away and then leaned against a cool brick wall in the shadows. River however, kept her gun trained on Bree; evidently not trusting the one who surrendered first.

River only lowered her gun when her father stepped in front of the barrel. "Melody put the gun away now." Rory ordered harshly, as if his daughter was still a small child. "Mels, now." The centurion was leaking into his voice, and River took note of that; and finally, she too holstered her gun.

"Okay…" Jack started, clearing his throat and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Why don't we split up and start recon. Rory, you're with me, and River and Amy go together."

Bree looked at Jack incredulously. "Ungh, why do I have to go with him?" she whined, which was in a way very reminiscent of the Doctor's last regeneration form. This made the corners of the Doctors mouth twist up into a slight smile despite the dark mood he was in. When Jack just stared expectantly, Bree finally relented and with a sigh said "Fine…" Walking away into the dark stone alley way, she never stopped to wait for the Doctor; who still stood near the TARDIS with River staring daggers into her back. "Come on time boy." Bree called over her shoulder.

Staring after Bree for a moment, the Doctor then kissed River on the cheek murmuring "Don't worry, and stay safe." And with a final longing look at River, the Doctor ran after Bree who was already quite far ahead. "Send me a message by psychic paper if anything goes wrong, shows up, or if you get lost." He yelled back.

The rest of the gang turned to Jack when the Doctor was out of sight, looking at him as if he were out of his mind. "Why did you pair them together?" Amy asked surprised. "At this point I wouldn't be surprised if they tear each other's throats out."

Jack shrugged in response. "Give them some time; they'll figure this out on their own."

As he and Rory departed, River leaned in towards Amy and said "What I'd like to know is what is that girl to the Doctor anyway? Who is she, and why does she seem so important?"

Amy looked at her daughter before throwing an arm over her shoulder as the pair walked down the street. "You are _so_ a Pond girl."

* * *

"So."

The Doctor's voice rang out in the dark, breaking the long term silence. Bree kept her eyes forward, instead of looking through the dark to where the Doctor walked on her left.

"So what?" She hissed back.

"Your name." He replied; it was more of a statement then a question.

"What about my name?"

"What's wrong with your real name N-" the Doctor only got to the first letter before Bree whirled around to face him. Putting a hand on his chest she shoved him against the brick alley wall, while covering his mouth with her free right hand; her movement anything less than gentle. Bree's usual soft brown eyes were a flaming black, and with their faces inches apart, the look on her face made her look frightening. The Doctor gulped nervously.

"_DON'T_ say my real name Doctor." She growled. The Doctor mumbled something under her grip, his words muffled. Sliding her hand away, she gave him the chance to speak.

"Why not? It's a brilliant name!" He protested. "Why don't you use your real name?" The girl studied him with dark eyes before speaking.

"Why don't you use your real name?" She said instead. The Doctor stared at her in shock.

Eyes downcast, he mumbled "I'm the Doctor."

Bree laughed bitterly. "Doctor who?" She asked, looking to her left. "What about River? Her real name is Melody Pond, but she goes by River Song."

The Doctor's green eyes flashed dangerously, but both time travelers held their ground. "It is her name. It is uniquely, and utterly here." Bree _hmped_ in response.

"I started making myself known more and more lately. So… instead of using my real name, I decided on an alias." She admitted, her hand still pinning the Doctor against the wall.

Shifting uncomfortably under her hand, he studied her face as she tried to look away. "Really? Because it looked like you just decided on the name today."

Bree's gaze flashed up to meet the Doctor's. "I have a code name, title, or whatever you want to call it. Like Captain America, or the Black Widow; I adopted another identity."

"Which was..."

"B.W.A.T.L."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed; the girl was avoiding the question.

"Which stands for-"

Suddenly Bree whirled around with such speed and suddenness, that had she not pinned her back against the Doctors chest, pinning both of them to the cool brick wall in defense, the Doctor surely would have fallen over. He looked around to see if he could locate what had set Bree off. Not seeing anything in the darkness, he put his hands on Bree's tense shoulders. "What is it?" He whispered in her ear, trying slightly to shake her out of her defensive state.

Her eyes continued to search the darkness before whispering back. "I thought I heard something."

The Doctor pushed Bree away a few inches away as best as he could while she stood her ground. "Could have been rats." He suggested.

Bree gave a breathy laugh. "What? Space rats?" The Doctor smiled, but it faded as he felt cold shivers of fear run down Bree's shoulders and spine. "But rats don't sound like grounding stones when they move." She whispered hollowly.

The Doctor could feel the goose bumps on his skin as he grabbed Bree by the wrist and started running down the alley, away from the recent position. His friend tripped and scrambled along behind him, trying her best to catch up with the Time Lords' long legs.

Long after they had stopped running, and started walking in tense silence; the pair were trying best they could to collect their scrambled thoughts. After ten minutes, the Doctor spoke; finally breaking the unbearable silence. "You never did tell me," he began. "What does B.W.A.T.L. stand for?" As they exited the alley on to the sidewalk running along a large main road, the pair stopped under the golden light of a street lamp; turning to stare the other in the eye.

Bree stood there, unsure what to say. As much as she trusted this man with her life, she didn't feel ready quite yet to tell the Doctor what her code name acronym stood for. So instead, she said "All in good time Doctor." and said no more.

The Doctor huffed in disappointment; pouting before asking a new question. "Fine then, just tell me what you want me to call you. I understand you want to be called Bree; I get that." He held up his hand as Bree opened her mouth to speak. "But do you have a last name in mind?"

Bree stared at him stubbornly. "You don't."

"John Smith." He reminded her.

"Doctor Who." She shot back, again for the second time of the night. When the Doctor just glared at her, she relented and said "Taylor. I'll go by Bree Taylor."

"Bree Taylor." The Doctor tried, it felt alright on his tongue, yet still not natural to call the girl by a fairy tale name. "Taylor." He tried the last name again. "Why Taylor?"

"T.L." Bree said simply, as if her words were supposed to explain everything; crossing her arms and sifting her weight. "Taylor Ti-" she snapped her mouth shut in realization at about what she was about to say. A hint of realization dawned on the Doctors' face as he thought about what could have been said; what was almost said.

"Were you going to say Ti-" he began before he was cut off.

"Look it was either Taylor or Tyler, got it?" Bree snapped. The Doctor stared at her in dark pain at the mention of the name. They stared at each other for a long while before a gunshot followed by a scream ran out across the street. Quickly the Doctor and Bree whipped their heads around to face the alley way across the way; trying to see what had happened. Unfortunately, neither one could see through the dark gloom into the alley. After a moment of intent listening, Bree ran out into the open street; not bothering to check for traffic. By the time the headlamps found her in the middle of the road, it was too late. All she could do was watch wide eyed as she spun on her heel to see the Model T hurtle towards her. Just as she stopped, the car made contact; never stopping.

"NO!" the Doctor cried as his eyes unwillingly searched the cobblestoned ground for Bree's body.

"Oi Doctor! Come on!" Bree's voice rang out from across the street. The Doctor's head snapped up, his eyes settling on a perfectly fine Bree standing on the other sidewalk. Dashing across the street to join her, he looked over her amazed.

"How- how did you do that?" he spluttered, "What did you do? Are you alright?" he asked in one breath. He continued to look over Bree for damage, but could find none. Not a speck of dirt was on her white camisole; her black skinny jeans showed no rips or tears, and her borrowed leather jacket still looked like new. At this point, the Doctor was so happy that Bree was alright that he could have swung her up into a hug.

Instead, Bree grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the alley. "I'm fine, now come _on_!" she said pushily as they ran a few feet into the alley. In the dim, grimy light; they could see Jack lying on the ground with a bullet hole between his empty, open blue eyes. An older man stood above him, a few feet away; a revolver in his hand. His top hat sat skewed on top of his graying hair, his moustache quivering in fear as he avoided looking at the angry red head. Amy stood there yelling in the mans' face, while her own got quite red in the process. Rory was kneeling on the ground next to the grounded captain, checking his vital signs. Looking up at the Doctor and Bree, they could see he had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he began, unsure how to continue. "but he's dead."

Bree threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Not again!" she cried, her accent going glazed over with a slight Scottish accent. River stood against the brick wall at Jack's feet, shaking her head in amused dismay; an exact mirror of what her husband was doing. Rory looked down at the captain, before looking at Bree in disgust, anger, and confusion at the girls words.

"What do you mean _not again_?" he asked before skidding in sudden fear away from the now alive Jack Harkness; who gasped loudly and suddenly as he sat up. The Ponds', albeit River screamed in shock as they stared at Jack wide eyed. The captain looked at all the shocked faces, minus the Doctor, River, and Bree, a brownish red trail of blood leading down the side of his head.

"What'd I miss?" he asked in a cheerful yet confused tone. Amy stared in strange wonder at the closing bullet hole in Jacks' forehead; unable to speak.

"Um… you just died." Rory said.

Jack just stared at him. "Oh," he wiped at the blood on the side of his head.

"And you came back." Rory continued.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I do that."

"Join the club." Rory muttered as he got up off the ground.

He offered a hand to Jack, and helped him get up. The captain looked at him with a wide smile. "I like the looks of it." He said before Amy smacked him upside the head. "Ow…" he moaned, rubbing his head slightly.

"That's my husband," Amy reminded Jack hotly. "That means he's off limits."

"I'll remember that." Jack said before turning to the man with the revolver. "You shot me!" he said in shock.

The man just stared. "You should be dead." He said flatly.

"Oooooh you have _NO_ idea." Jack shook his head. "Should have tried telling that to the Bad Wolf." He muttered. The Doctor and Bree caught the last sentence; the Doctors' eye brows rose in thought, Bree's breathing stopping in shock and fear. "But why did you shoot me?" he asked again.

The man shrugged. "You snuck up on me; I thought you were one of those metal men." He said, shaking in fear at the thought of these mysterious metal men. Several eyes widened at the words _metal men_.

"Metal men? What metal men?" Bree jumped in. The man looked at her oddly; surprised Bree had spoken up.

"You've got a strange dialect there girl." He said gruffly.

Bree's eyes widened even more, in both fear and anger. "Excuse me?" she started, "_What_ did you say?"

"I said you've got a strange _dialect_." The man repeated. Bree relaxed by an inch, but just barely.

Tired of all the banter, River stepped around Bree and got in the man's face. "What metal men?" she ordered.

"The metal men!" the man went wide eyed. "The metal men going around and killing people who get in their way!" he was all hushed.

River rolled her eyes and walked down the alley. "We've got no time for this. Let's get going!" she called to her friends. Everyone quickly ran after her; and away from the crazy man.

"You're lucky son!" he called after Jack, "You must have an angel watching after you!"

As they ran down the alley, from the back of the group Bree looked back to the old man as she ran; numerous thoughts running through her head, a look of dark, twisted horror on her face.

* * *

After half an hour of uneventful walking, the group once again found themselves within a kilometer of the TARDIS; no talking to accompany the walking. Eventually; someone broke the silence.

"So, you two haven't seemed to have killed each other when you were alone. Does that mean you two have made up?" Amy asked; the question aimed at the Doctor and Bree. Although the pair walked together at the front of the group, they still weren't talking to each other. After a brief moment of silence Amy averted her gaze from the stiff pair. "O-kay then…" And the group lapsed into another slot of uncomfortable silence.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope this was as good as the others; and I hope you found the spoilers! :3 Next chapter up soon and PLEASE don't forget to review afterwords. Thank you! **_

_**Oh, and thanks to the guest who corrected me on allons-y, word must have corrected it wrong. If the person reads this; thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Ha Ha! Finally! I got over my writers block finally! I've been so busy I haven't gotten to work on Nightmare lately. But here I am! Hope there's something interesting in here! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

The silence grew even larger and more unbearable as they walked down the streets for some time before Bree stopped behind everyone else. She had a blank look on her face, her eyes empty as she stared at the ground. Amy noticed their party was one short as they continued walking, as they had not noticed Bree had fallen behind. She ran back to the younger girl, putting a hand on her shoulder as she tried to coax Bree out of this weird faze. The physical touch did nothing to lapse Bree back to reality, not even waving a hand in front of her face worked. This worried Amy; and in noticing the rest of the group getting farther away, her motherly instinct kicked in and she called out to everyone ahead.

"Hey!" Amy shouted, causing everyone else to stop and look behind them. "Doctor," she waved to her raggedy man; beckoning him over as she kept her eyes on Bree who was still in a trance-like state. The Doctor; followed by the rest, came over quickly to where the pair stood.

"Bree?" he called as he walked over; no response. "Bree?" he tried again.

Suddenly, Bree's head snapped up, followed by a loud gasp; causing the Doctor and Amy to stumble back in surprise. Just as quickly as she had snapped out of her trance, the girl whirled around to face the direction the group had just come from; watching the lit street lights and buildings with bated breath.

Before anyone could utter a word, a series of audible cracks and snaps could be heard hurtling quickly down the street to their direction. Then they saw it; a surge in the power could be seen like a wave of electricity coming down the entire area. Bolts of electricity could be seen surrounding the street lights and buildings as they flickered momentarily; anything using power was surrounded by the bolts before returning to normal.

"It's like an electrical tsunami." Jack said quietly as he watched the electricity in wonder.

"What the…" Amy and Rory mumbled, trailing off as they too watched the strange phenomenon.

Bree cursed from behind the shocked group as they turned to watch the power wave continue down the street, even pass the end of it, before following the "wave" at a run towards the TARDIS at the end of the street.

"Bree?" the Doctor called after her in confusion.

She stopped at the doors, pushing them open after the TARDIS willingly unlocked the doors for her, and waved the rest of the TARDIS' inhabitants over frantically; motioning for them to get into the TARDIS. "I'm sorry, but the surges are moving. We gotta get moving ourselves."

As everyone ran into the TARDIS without another the word, the Doctor stopped with Bree at the door while everyone else waited inside. Looking at her curiously, he asked quietly "Where are the surges heading to?"

Looking at the Doctor apologetically, she answered unwillingly "Where we originally started; back at square one."

"Well then," the Doctor said, holding his arm out to Bree. "Back to square one."

Arm in arm, the pair quickly entered the TARDIS themselves, River already at the TARDIS console. The doors snapped shut on their own behind the pair, and as the ship dematerialized silently, all that could be heard was "Oi! I _like_ that noise, River!"

Just as Bree had said, it was back to square one; back to where the TARDIS had originally landed. The moment it landed, everyone was out the door and surrounding the still gaping hole in the ground as they had left it an hour ago. Quickly the Doctor locked the doors behind him before joining everyone else around the hole.

"We have to get down there;" Bree said once everyone was accounted for. "Down there is where we need to be."

Jack looked at Bree wildly. "But I thought you said it was a long way down." He said, everyone minus River and Bree nodding in agreement.

Bree studied each face surrounding the hole carefully yet worriedly before putting on a face of set determination. Throwing her hand in front of her over the hole, she looked at Jack and asked "Trust me?"

Jack smiled widely at her before putting his hand on top of hers in the center of the circle. "Definitely." He said in a solid tone.

The girl looked to River next. "Trust me?"

River laughed before putting her hand on top of Jack's, adding to the pile. "I wouldn't have jumped if I didn't." she said. Without being asked, Amy and Rory silently added their hands to the pile.

Then everyone looked to the Doctor who stood looking worried while wringing his hands. Bree looked at him with a soft pleading gaze that reminded the Doctor of when he first met the girl as a child. "Doctor?" Bree asked quietly, still meeting his gaze. "Trust me?"

Finally, after a long moment of locked gazes the Doctor finished the pile with his own hand.

"Always." He said.

The moment he uttered the words, there was a loud crack; and in a rush of wind and black and red energy, the group was gone.

Far below the city and farther than any slums on the planet; the group rematerialized in another flash of black and red energy, this time in a damp, concrete covered hallway. The moment their feet hit the ground, Bree was already walking away from her friends; looking at all the large metal blast doors lining the hall way. Finally, she paused at one that was further down the hall from where the remainder group stood stunned, confused by what just happened. The Doctor was the quickest to recover, and when he did, he ran up to the girls' side and started doing what he did best; talking very fast.

"You can teleport!" he exclaimed in shock, yet with a wide smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye.

"State the obvious, Doctor." Bree said as she studied the door she stood in front of, rolling her eyes as she did so. "How do you think Jack and I got on to the TARDIS?" she asked jokingly.

The Doctor's eyes bulged. "But-but I never heard you when you appeared in the TARDIS! This-" he motioned to where they had materialized, "there was a loud snap!" he motioned with his hands the sound of what looked as though he were mimicking a boom with his hands. "And smoke!"

"That was energy," Bree corrected him. "And it's like the TARDIS console theme; I can change it, the way I teleport. That just now was John Druitt Sanctuary style." When the Doctor just stared at her oddly, Bree shrugged. "What? It's my favorite. Besides, it's better than just fading away."

"So what then," Rory said as he approached the pair, "we go through here?" he pointed at the thick metal door.

Pressing her palms against the metal door in a fashion similar to when Mels first saw the TARDIS, after a moment of closed eyed concentration, Bree nodded and said "The energy signature is stronger here than anywhere else in this hall."

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Amy said from over the shoulder of her husband. "Let's go!" Grabbing the door handle, Amy attempted to open the door; but it wouldn't budge one inch. "Doctor?" Amy asked, motioning for him to help.

Taking his sonic screwdriver form his coat pocket, the Doctor pointed his sonic at the lock, but as it buzzed, the lock didn't open. He attempted to sonic the lock again, but to no avail. Giving an exasperated sigh, he rapped his sonic against the palm of his hand; studying it with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"It's a dead lock; the sonic screwdriver won't work." The Doctor admitted. "We'll have to find a way around." As he led the way deeper down the hall, Bree never moved an inch, choosing to remain by the door.

Leaning against the doorframe lazily, Bree sighed before calling to the Doctor; her voice echoing down the hall. "Doctor, you give up too easily."

The Doctor turned quickly on his heel and returned to the girl, causing the rest of the group to stumble into each other. His eyes were challenging as he strode up to her. "Oh really? You give it a go then." He offered in a voice.

Both crossed their arms and stared at each other with stubbornness and frustration which rivalled the others. Keeping her eyes locked with the Doctor's, Bree waved her right hand at the lock once. The lock clicked loudly, and then swung open to reveal a chilly and wet corridor. Bree smiled smugly at the Doctor before sweeping the same hand she used to somehow unlock the door towards the entrance of the corridor, indicating he should enter. Scowling, the Doctor walked into the dark winter passage with his companions hot on his heels. Once everyone was inside, the heavy metal door swung shut with a mundane clank; leaving the group enveloped in complete darkness. Suddenly, something close to them hit the ground hard, making the sound echo loudly through the hall. Someone shrieked in fear, in which Bree turned her head to look behind her to the source of the shriek.

"Really? Really Rory?" she asked incredulously.

"S-sorry." Rory stuttered.

From the floor, someone muttered under their breath. The Doctor blindly took out his sonic screwdriver again, turned it on, and swept it across the ground by them; illuminating the hall with a green glow. Jack felt something against his leg, and looking down, found Amy sitting on the floor; her legs sprawled out as though she had slipped, and a shocked yet disgruntled expression on her face. "Amy, you okay?" Jack asked, giving Amy a hand up.

Amy glared at everyone as she stood up. "Oh yeah! Just slipped on to my backside which causes my husband to scream like a little girl; and only then do my friends notice." She said sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm just _fine_."

Rory put an apologetic arm around Amy's shoulders as he gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry," he murmured.

A small smile appeared on Amy's lips. "I certainly hope so."

"We need more light." The Doctor said, shinning the sonics' light around the hall. "Does anyone else have a torch?"

Just as the words left his lips, the corridor became even brighter with the same green glow as the Doctor's screwdriver, minus the sonic buzzing. The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise as his eyes located the source of extra lighting came from. Beside him stood Bree holding at waist height a miniature version of his current sonic screwdriver. "Look at that!" the Doctor said pointing at the little screwdriver ecstatically. "It's just like mine! Where did you get that!" he bubbled excitedly, looking between the two sonics as he bounced up and down slightly as the group started to walk down the corridor.

Bree moved her light through the dark, her brown eyes sweeping the space ahead. "I bought it." She said simply, not taking her gaze off the hall ahead to look at the Doctor who was still bouncing like a small child. Finally, she took a peek at his expression and sighed when she saw him watching her curiously with a smile on his face. "Fine…" she sighed. "When I bought it, it was just a torch. Nothing special other than it looked like your sonic. After that, I made some… ahhh… modifications to it." Bree explained. "And before you go all smarty pants on me let me finish." She said as she caught the Doctor opening his mouth to speak; he scowled at her as she said that. Grinning back at his disgruntled expression, Bree continued. "Anyways, there are a few differences between our sonics; mainly being the size and mine not buzzing." She waved her sonic around slightly. "Sound dampeners; came preinstalled when I got it.

"Also, it doesn't extend and its claws don't open." She smiled, before glancing at Jack and gave him a dirty look. Judging by the look on his face as they continued to walk, Jack was attempting to keep in several innuendos.

After ten minutes of walking, Amy ran up to walk along Bree's side. "So what are you exactly?" she asked; asking the question not many had been brave enough to ask the past few hours. Bree looked at Amy and shrugged.

"I'm a Time Lord." She said simply as both she and the Doctor switched off and stowed their sonic screwdrivers in their jackets. This statement caused a variety of reactions. Amy and Rory's eyes widened in shock, Jack shrugged, and River studied Bree closely. The Doctor though, reacted the worst to Bree's claim; he stopped, his eyes wide and his eyebrows high. Soon, he quickly recovered the shock. The Doctor marched up to Bree, his eyes dark with trying to hide years of pain and loss.

"No you're not! You are not a Time Lord, and even if you were one you would be a Time Lady; Time Lords are men. If you were a Time Lady, I would know. Time Lords- and Time Ladies," he added when River coughed. "Have this little trick; we can recognize another Time Lord." The Doctor said for Amy and Rory's benefit. Awareness lit up in Jack's eyes as he remembered where he had first heard this speech.

"Like with the Master?" Jack asked, sending chills through 3 sets of spines.

The Doctor nodded in response. "Exactly." The Doctor said gravely.

Rory stepped forward, hands up with confusion on his face. "Sorry, but… who's the Master?"

"No one," the Doctor said quickly, wanting to get off the topic. "It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that _you_," he rounded on Bree as he spoke. "Are _not _a Time Lord- Lady; whatever!" Bree's face remained neutral as he spoke, but darkened slightly as she responded.

"I know the past, present, and future just as well as you do!" she shot back, but the Doctor wasn't convinced. His eyes searched her face, looking for a falter. "t-to a… degree." She added unwillingly. The Doctor crossed his arms, smiling smugly. Bree tried again, convince him, shock him… something. "I can travel through time and space!" she cried.

"Just because you can travel through time and space does not make you a Time Lord." The Doctor said darkly; Bree shrank back the tiniest bit before her secret weapon came to her.

"I CAN REGENERATE!" Bree blurted out wide eyed. This took not just the Doctor back, but everyone else as well. Jack, like Amy, Rory, River, and the Doctor stared at her wide eyed in shock, but he walked up behind her, and spun her by the shoulders to face him.

"What? Why didn't you tell me Bree?!" he said loudly, rattling her by the shoulders harshly. River marched up to him, and slapped him hard across the face; causing him to let go of Bree and stumble away from her. He stared at River as she checked over Bree.

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl quietly, looking over the girl. Bree nodded, eyes watching the Doctor carefully.

"Explain." The Doctor whispered hoarsely.

"I can regenerate like you can, but it's a bit- no… a lot different than you can. Like you, every cell in my body changes, it burns." Bree shuttered at the memory of the burning. "But the difference is that my physical appearance doesn't change… much." She stepped closer to the Doctor, a hairs breath away, as she made direct eye contact; making sure she was close enough so the Doctor couldn't look away. "Remember the Medusa Cascade incident where you used the regeneration energy to heal yourself, but not change?" she paused, watching the Doctor nod; his brilliant green eyes squeezing shut as he tried to keep the images of those dark days from out of his mind.

With shoulders hunched, head bowed low, eyes squeezed shut, and hands balled into tight fists, the Doctor truly looked pitiful; the pain and loss he felt almost visibly reverberating from his trembling frame. Amy and Rory shuffled their weight, looking away from the Doctor in uncomfortable silence. Jack simply shoved his hands in his coat pockets; knowing there was nothing he could do to help. River watched her Doctor in sadness, yearning to wrap her arms around his waist and pull him close; to whisper to him not to worry, that he wasn't alone. Yet she remained where she stood watching, feeling for once powerless.

Finally, the Doctor looked up at Bree, opening his eyes. "Yeah, I remember." He said in a pained whisper.

Bree nodded, feeling horrible she put the Doctor in this position; but she knew in her heart that this was important, and that this was something he needed to know. "Anyways, the cells in my body die; preserve themselves actually." She added at the looks she received at the word _die_. "While they're preserved, my body heals any damage that it has been sustained. I'm still alive; but the bodily functions go into a period of… hibernation while it heals, which will take as long as it must depending on the amount of damage that has to be fixed.

"But like your regeneration, I have to choose and act whether or not I want it to happen. Quite like the Master did on the Valiant." At the second mention of the Master, the Doctor shot a dark look at Bree. Unfazed by this reaction, Bree continued on. "See? I am at least _part_ Time Lord- Lady. Might have one heart, but the rest of it…" she smiled slightly up at him, trying to coax him into smiling; but instead, he walked away.

"You're a hybrid then, a metacrisis." The Doctor muttered as he walked down the corridor. Bree's eyes grew wide in anger when the words reached her ears, and marched after him as he walked away. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Bree whirled the Time Lord around to face her, stopping him in his tracks.

"Now _that_," she shrieked, her voice echoing off the cement walls and floors, "was just plain, bloody _rude_! I may not be a full blown Time Lord-"

"Lady." The Doctor interjected.

"_WHATEVER_! The point is that there is the tiniest bit of Time _Lord_," Bree stressed harshly, "in me! Because you know what Doctor? There's one thing, one thing that is absolutely the same about us; and you know what that is?" she paused, breathing heavily. All eyes were on her as they watched her anxiously. "Time. Time, Doctor. Time runs through these veins."

All the while she spoke Bree pulled up the arms of her jacket, revealing the pale undersides of her forearms where faint blue lines etched where her veins were visible. Waving her hand between herself and the Doctor in a similar manner to how she opened the deadlock, a controlled invisible force pulled the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from his jackets' interior pocket and into Bree's waiting open hand. The Doctor opened his jacket to look where his sonic had been stowed moments ago to Bree angrily, yet surprised at the same time; his eyes flashing darkly.

"Give that back, now!" he threatened; Bree tossed it back to him without a fuss. With the dark look still in his eyes, the Doctor eyed Bree in confusion. "What do you mean, time flows through your veins? You're human!" At this statement, there were 4 cries of rejection echoing through the corridor; but the Doctor stood firm.

"Exactly like you. You once said that all of time and space runs through your head; well, it's the same for me. Look you can bleep me all you want," she added in a tone similar to Donna when she saw the Doctor flex his hand which held his sonic screwdriver. "And you'll find time. I can guarantee that."

Bree and the Doctor glared at each other; but nonetheless, the Doctor started to scan Bree. Once he had enough readings, he flicked open the sonic to study the reading. The teen smiled smugly as she watched the Doctors' confident expression falter and fall into one of shock. His eyes flickered between the readings and Bree, back and forth again, not quite believing what he saw. She smiled slightly at him as he stopped his continuous double takes and stared at her, mouth agape.

"We good?" She asked quietly.

The Doctor nodded slightly. "Yeah."

Amy looked between the pair as they argued, either one looking as though they had the upper hand every few seconds. Yet when it fell to a quiet tie, neither one boasted victory. Shaking her head in confusion, Amy stepped forward saying "I don't get it. What do you mean you're good?"

The Doctor combed his fingers through his hair, letting out a gust of wind. "It means we're good." He said as he turned away.

"Yeah, okay. Fine, obviously you don't want to talk about it. So what now then?" Amy asked rather pushily.

"Onward and upwards." Bree said, her eyes locked on a white metal ladder bolted to the concrete wall at the end of the corridor. A blue/white light illuminated the vertical cylinder exit, signaling a possible way out.

"Right then." The Doctor crowed, trying to seem enthusiastic. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together as he started making his way down the hall to the light; his companions following closely behind him. "As the lady said, onward and upwards!"

As the group walked along, Rory looked around the corridor in relief they got closer to the light; looking back anxiously at the dark passage they had just come from. As they walked, he moved closer to his wife and daughter, as if to protect them.

"I don't like it down here; it feels like the silence could come out of the shadows at any time." He said in a hushed voice. Both Amy and River each took one of Rory's' hands in theirs, and squeezing his hands in reassurance with wide smiles.

"Don't worry, they won't take us again." Amy promised. "We have River now."

"We also have the last centurion to protect us." River added.

"And an ex-time agent." Bree muttered absentmindedly.

"And a power house." Jack said, punching Bree in the arm playfully, both smiling each other.

"And me." The Doctor called out from the front of the pack, spinning around to face them. "Look at me, I'm the Doctor!" He threw his hands in the air with a matching carefree grin, getting a laugh from his friends. Joining on their laughter, they continued down the hall to the bright chamber.


End file.
